The goal of the Statistical and Data Coordinating Center (SDCC) for the Atopic Dermatitis Research Network is to provide critical services for the design, implementation, oversight (including regulatory support and compliance, safety and clinical site monitoring and reporting, training, and distribution and quality control of study products), and analysis of DAIT, NIAID-supported Atopic Dermatitis Research Network clinical studies and clinical trials and associated mechanistic studies being conducted by this group.